Sweet Silver Lining
by othlvr16
Summary: Breyton one-shot. Brooke and Peyton's wedding day.


**A/N-This lovely one-shot is for all the Breyton fans out there. Hope you like it. What you do need to know is that Lucas did marry Lindsey. So, there is no baby Sawyer and Peyton isn't married to Lucas. Brooke still has Sam in her life and she adopted her. Enjoy!**

* * *

Samantha Davis-Sawyer walks up to the stage and makes an announcement.

"For the first time I would like to announce the newly married couple, Peyton and Brooke Sawyer"

All the guests at the reception clapped as they watched Brooke and Peyton holding hands making their way to the center of the dance floor. Both girls are wearing simple white dresses and look adorable. Their first song comes on and they start dancing.

_Look into my eyes you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_

"This is nice" Brooke whispers to her wife.

"Yeah, it is. We really got here and I am glad" Peyton says with a smile.

"I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer" Brooke says after kissing her wife with passion.

"And I love you Brooke Penelope Sawyer" Peyton says with a grin.

Look into your heart you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you

Sam and Jack made their way out to the dance floor. Sam is in a simple blue dress and Jack is in a tux.

"So, Sam, how does it feel to be rid of all the wedding plans?" Jack asks as Sam leans closer to him.

"I just thank god it's over. I mean seriously I didn't expect that being maid of honor was going to be that exhausted and to top it all of it was 2 brides" Sam says while Jack laughs at her.

"Did you always know that they loved each other?" Jack asks.

Sam takes a glance at her two moms and smiles.

"I think so but I really wasn't positive until I found them making out on the couch" Sam says with a laugh.

"At least it wasn't worse than when they found us making out" Jack says with a grin.

Sam laughs at Jack.

"They were so pissed off but I think it had something to do with the fact that our make-out session was leading to something more" Sam says with a grin.

"I remember, our shirts were off and I was working on your bra and that's when they decide to show their face"

"True, but I still love you" Sam says with a smile.

"I love you too" Jack replies back with a loving smile.

Sam leans up and she and Jack kiss slowly.

_  
There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time all the way  
_

Brooke and Peyton look over at their daughter and Peyton grumbles while Brooke laughs.

"Honey, you have to get over that. They are dating they are going to kiss" Brooke says with a smile.

"Funny, that's not what you said when we found them on the couch almost having sex"

Brooke grumbles and Peyton smiles.

"See, you aren't really okay with it either" Peyton says while kissing her wife.

"You know, I'm really happy that I have a family with you" Brooke says with a smile.

"I know what you mean. Brooke you let me love Sam as if she was my own and I thank you for that" Peyton says with a smile.

"I'm glad you love her as your own just like I do" Brooke replies.

_  
Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you Ya I'd die for you  
_

Nathan and Haley are dancing with each other and talking.

"I'm really glad they found each other" Haley says with a smile.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I think Peyton has always loved Brooke even when she was dating Lucas" Nathan replies.

"You really think so"

"Oh yeah, why do you think Peyton turned down his proposal? And why do you think she let Lucas marry Lindsey so easily?" Nathan says with a grin.

"You're right. I guess that's why Brooke never opened her heart to anybody because her heart is with Peyton"

"Always has been and always will be" Nathan says with a smile.

_  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do I do it for you_

As the song ends Peyton and Brooke make their way over to the bench that their daughter is sitting on. Jack is in the bathroom. Peyton sits on one side of Sam and Brooke sits on the other.

"What is this attack of the moms?" Sam asks with a smile.

Peyton and Brooke laugh.

"We want you to dance with us" Brooke says.

Sam laughs uncontrollably and stops when she sees that Brooke is serious.

"No, I told you if I was going to wear a dress that I wasn't going to dance with you guys"

"Please Sammy" Peyton says with a pout.

"Why?" Sam says.

"Because we want to spend this time with you before we leave for our honeymoon for a week" Peyton says simply.

Sam groans and stands up.

"Fine"

Brooke and Peyton grab Sam's hand and walk to the dance floor.

As the reception comes to an end Nathan and Haley walk up to Sam, Peyton and Brooke.

"You ready to go Sam" Haley asks.

"Yeah, bye guys. Have fun and don't give me any details" Sam says with a smirk.

Brooke and Peyton just shake their heads.

"You better behave for Haley and Nathan" Peyton says sternly.

"I got it I got it" Sam says while giving Peyton and Brooke a hug and a kiss.

Haley, Nathan and Sam walk off leaving Peyton and Brooke looking at each other lovingly.

"You ready to start our honeymoon Blondie" Brooke asks.

"I have been waiting since we started the wedding plans Brookie" Peyton says with a smile.

"I love you Peyton"

"I love you Brooke"

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked it. When I was half-way through this story I realized that I should probably make it into a story and if I do that it would probably start before the wedding. Like how their relationship started. Do you guys think I should do that? Let me know. **


End file.
